logosfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Snelfu
Welcome to Logopedia! Welcome to Logopedia! Thanks for your edit to File:Paramount1914.jpg! We hope you enjoy editing here. At Logopedia, our main goal is to provide viewers with as many logos of as many companies as possible, from all over the world. We even provide former versions of logos. We are continuing to add more and more logos to articles. You can help too, by uploading new logos and creating new articles! At Logopedia, we try to make our articles and pictures are as clean as possible. To continue to do this, we have created a set of policies that we ask every user to abide by. If you cannot follow these policies, your account may be blocked/banned. Please listen to these policies so Logopedia can stay clean. So we can learn more about you, we reccomend you create your ' '. Here you can place information about you, and whatever you want that is appropriate. If you need any further help, feel free to contact an administrator, who will be glad to help you! -- Tmanokc (Talk) 06:13, January 1, 2012 Thank you :3, I have been trying my best to keep things good here!Well... why are you reading this... There is nothing to read... I SWEAR THERE IS NOTHING TO READ! (Logopedia and DOAWK wiki admin) 16:00, March 18, 2012 (UTC) Re: User Reports Thanks for the apology. Digifiend 18:57, March 23, 2012 (UTC) RE: Admin Request Hi Snelfu, to become a Logopedia administrator, you need to know a good amount of "Wikicode", know how Logopedia works along with it's policies, have at least 1,000 edits, and be active at least once a week. By the way, the official page for admin requests is Logopedia:Requests for adminship, yet no one has requested in a while. We have a decline in the activity of certain administrators, and I was considering to give rights to one or two people. Since you are interested, and meet all requirements, I would be happy to grant you admin rights. Since you asked a while ago, and I just replied now (I apologize for that), if you are still interested, please let me know on my talk page. Thanks for reading. Alxeedo TALK 19:21, April 6, 2012 (UTC) RE: Admin Okay, great. You are now an administrator. If you need any help with anything, feel free to ask. Alxeedo TALK 01:27, April 7, 2012 (UTC) Gimail Guess what, User:Gimail, who has been blocked for a year, left us some more mess to cleanup, and not just the things you reported him for. I just used my new admin powers for the first time to restore the Walmart article, which had been moved to Walmart Pizza, then blanked. Someone marked it for deletion in good faith, but I reverted the vandalism and moved it back to the original location. Be vigilant, it wouldn't surprise me if there's more. Digifiend 12:34, April 7, 2012 (UTC) New logo? So, based on our votes on the front page, people think we need a new logo, should we do something about this? How should we get a new logo?Well... why are you reading this... There is nothing to read... I SWEAR THERE IS NOTHING TO READ! (Logopedia and DOAWK wiki admin) 16:41, April 21, 2012 (UTC) Alexlogo90 Thank's for blocking Alexlogo90! THEMADHATTERHOUSE 06:32, May 1, 2012 (UTC) Not to be rude or anything, but Will you please remove the PBS photo for 2002-2009! It was used from 2009-! Please remove the photo and replace it with the right logo! Nevadabell 02:16, May 13, 2012 (UTC) About the Warner Bros. Classic Animation page Should we delete this page? Since we have pages for Looney Tunes and Merrie Melodies, I thought that page was rendered unusable. Nevadabell 02:17, May 13, 2012 (UTC) : :Well, should we move the photos to either page and/or duplicate them? Nevadabell 00:18, May 15, 2012 (UTC) ::No. There are other classic animations besides just Looney Tunes and Merrie Melodies. Digifiend 00:55, May 15, 2012 (UTC) ::I know that. There's Popeye, Herman and Katnip, and a ton of other things that may need pages. Nevadabell 00:57, May 15, 2012 (UTC) :::Then my suggestion to you, young man, is to put your focus on those title cards and not worry too much on the welfare of the existing studio logo pages. This discussion is closed. Snelfu 01:03, May 15, 2012 (UTC) Profanity on FOP Wiki A person on the FOP Wiki used H**l and A** and fr****ng. Please go on that site and create a user reports page, put him/her in, invite other admins, and BADA-BADA-BING! She'll dare not to go on that site! Nevadabell 00:55, May 18, 2012 (UTC) :Oh for goodness sake! Go report it to that wiki's admins. It's not our business. Digifiend 09:24, May 18, 2012 (UTC) :Unfortunately, I have to be anonymous. Because another person blocked me for "spamming links to external sites". But I'll tell him alright. I love stamps and I'm 21. 03:41, May 19, 2012 (UTC) :If it was directed at someone, than that is a concern to be reported their admins, but if it was not directed at anyone, then I don't see a problem. Hell, ass frigging? is not that bad. --AxG 11:32, May 19, 2012 (UTC) :It's still a swear, and Wikia is G-rated! I love stamps and I'm 21. 16:28, May 19, 2012 (UTC) ::Give it up! And by the way, I've reported you on FOP Wiki. w:c:fairlyoddparents:Thread:102888. Wikia is not G-rated by the way. I do enforce a no swearing policy on the Morphin Grid wiki (and deleted an article about a soft porn parody), but only because that wiki is about a kids show (as is also the case with FOP). Logopedia however, doesn't need to be kid friendly. We have logos here for 18 (M) rated movies and video games, and soft porn TV channels. Digifiend 16:36, May 19, 2012 (UTC) :::By the way, you just earned yourself a block. Altering AxG's comment and reporting him for swearing, plus evidence I saw on FOP Wiki, got you a two week ban. If you carry on when it expires, it'll be made permanent, so consider this your last warning. Digifiend 16:52, May 19, 2012 (UTC) Enable badges Can you enable badges?Seacactus 01:52, June 7, 2012 (UTC) : Snelfu 04:27, June 7, 2012 (UTC) Evening Magazine Logos Hello, I am wondering where you were able to find the Evening Magazine logos. I am the archvist for Jan Yanehiro, host of the original Evening in San Francisco. We are trying to find materials related to the series, especially epsidoes and segments. Out of the nearly 3,500 show produced less than 200 are known to survive. Thank you, William French Frenchjr25 (talk) 00:43, July 29, 2012 (UTC) Sockpuppet GregHaffleyReturns is a sockpuppet of Greg Heffley. They are created by both the dredded Austin Alexander who keeps creating imposter accounts, adds false information, and constantly makes future predictions. I think you should've blocked his IP address so this didn't happen again.VHSGuy2011 (talk) 23:42, November 21, 2012 (UTC) :Thanks for telling me. Somehow, I figured it would be Austin. The same uploads and accusations had popped up on the CLG, where he was also banned for said bogus predictions and fictitious Youtube videos. He won't be trolling around here anymore. Snelfu (talk) 00:56, November 22, 2012 (UTC) ::Looks like the block isn't sticking for the IP address. Any way to find out what it is so that we can block this guy once and for all? :::As I was pointing out to VHS Guy, Austin is most likely using hotspots to do his logo trolling. There's no way of tracking which one is his own without getting a request directly from Wikia to track sockpuppeting activity from any given IP. Since his appears to be inconsistent, we'll just have to keep a keen eye out for anything suspicious from ol' Logoboy. Snelfu (talk) 00:27, November 26, 2012 (UTC) ::::You've seen this. I don't think he's on a dynamic IP, he seems immature enough that that may actually be the truth, his IP was unblocked. I had similar trouble on powerrangers.wikia.com a few weeks ago, an IP spammer kept getting unblocked without admin intervention. Never did find out what was wrong. Could be a Wikia bug. :::::Even after we told him not to come back, he comes back AGAIN!!! This time as AustinAlexander95. VHSGuy2011 (talk) 05:15, December 3, 2012 (UTC) ::::::NOT AGAIN!!! (User:20th_Century_Fox.) VHSGuy2011 (talk) 22:16, December 4, 2012 (UTC) That's not fair! When my two-week block was over, for some stupid reason, Snelfu blocked me again! That was not fair! I love stamps and I'm 22. (talk) 23:50, November 30, 2012 (UTC) Black outlines Any idea how to get rid of the black outlines that appear in certain places? It's messing up the User Reports archives, among other things. :Border and font size fixed. Snelfu (talk) 08:27, December 11, 2012 (UTC) ::Thanks. I didn't know where to go to do that. LoopingStar bot User:Lachlan5963 wants to install a bot named Loopingstar. I however, I recently gave that user a two week ban for putting adverts for Roller Coaster Wiki (on which he's an admin) on multiple rollercoaster pages (a breach of rule 2 on the policy page). So I'm hesitant to allow his bot to be installed. Please post opinions on this matter at User_talk:Digifiend#Don.27t_know_what_the_title_should_be.... Bot I've started up the discussion about my bot again, as I feel I've proved I'm not just going to try and trash the place with it. Click here. http://images.wikia.com/central/images/a/ac/Lachlan5963.png 17:54, January 4, 2013 (UTC) A Personal Plea to All Image Contributors To whom it may concern, I have noticed a serious problem in our Logopedia image repository: a total lack in proper image formatting and organization. It's somewhat obvious that 33% of the screen caps and print media that have been submitted to date are considered too small and/or have not been cropped to the proper dimensions. To put it bluntly, most of these images were downloaded from an online search engine, hence the tiny pixel size. We know you guys are trying to help, but you're overdoing it a tad much and we here at LP would like for you to cut down the clutter and remember the guidelines that were provided to you on putting together a presentable LP page. Any further negligence of this sort will be dealt without question or compromise. Thank you very much. Snelfu (talk) 10:37, January 8, 2013 (UTC) :Well, too big isn't a problem, because we can use the size parameters to shrink them. But too small is very annoying, I have marked a fair number of images as better logo needed due to size. Another thing, if more than one version exists, they should both be used. For instance, a TV channel with a simplified print logo. I've seen instances of the print one replacing a screencap - that's what galleries are for. ::Absolutely. That in itself should be encouraged more, so long as it doesn't go too overboard. Thanks. Snelfu (talk) 00:24, January 9, 2013 (UTC) Help! Vandalism from . -- [[User:AxG|'[[ axg']] [[User talk:AxG|'talk ]]']] 19:53, March 17, 2013 (UTC) Websites on Headlines blogs must be banned Due to spam raid. Please enter the anti-spam scripts & anti-websites scripts. Pepek94 (talk) 15:54, March 19, 2013 (UTC) :Thank you for your concern. Until further notice, the blog feature has been disabled. Hopefully that will help with the spam situation until we figure out how to plug in these scripts. Snelfu (talk) 16:43, March 19, 2013 (UTC) NTA Thank you very much for putting all of those pictures on the National Telefilm Associates, Inc. page! You helped me a lot, bro! :D SirBlaze (talk) 20:26, March 20, 2013 (UTC)SirBlaze Homepage So the homepage for recent logos is showing 'March 2013, March 2013, January 2013' and does not show February 2013... Do you know what the problem is? I cant seem to figure it out.~~ [[User:Izzyfan|'Izzyfan']][[User talk:Izzyfan|'My Talk Page']] GO CHICAGO BEARS! 17:31, March 30, 2013 (UTC) Proweled accounts Proweled is accused of abusing create accounts. Ban him forever and introduce the verification of account registration, if once again be another's account, reject it. --Pepek94 (talk) 14:20, April 20, 2013 (UTC) Impersonation? I've noticed that some recent edits were done by . If this isn't you, we should ban them for impersonating an administrator. DiC Entertainment Why did you put the 2nd kid in bed logo began in 1990? LuigiMan52196 (talk) 22:13, April 24, 2013 (UTC) :Because, unlike some people, some of us take the time to research what we post. You would learn a thing or two about some of the programs that used those respective logo variations during the 1989-90 and 1990-91 television seasons such as Captain N: The Game Master and The Real Ghostbusters. ::According to CLG wiki, the 1990 logo debut back in late 1989. LuigiMan52196 (talk) 23:25, April 25, 2013 (UTC) :::Was obviously a logo plaster they saw. You should know about that by now. Snelfu (talk) 05:38, April 26, 2013 (UTC) ::::The Super Mario Bros. Super Show! was the first show to used the 1990 logo. LuigiMan52196 (talk) 03:13, April 27, 2013 (UTC) :::::I was hoping you would bring that up. The sad truth is that the current prints of that series presented on DVD are plastered with the short version of the 1990 logo. The show originally had the 1987 logo as well as a sped-up version of Viacom's late '80s logo. Even the original VHS releases had an expanded variant of the '87 version. Please take this into consideration to avoid an edit war. Thank you. Snelfu (talk) 15:39, April 28, 2013 (UTC) ::::::it updated back in 1989. LuigiMan52196 (talk) 21:43, May 3, 2013 (UTC) :::::::You leave me no choice.... :::::::There's all the proof you need. If you still object and deem this a fake-out, I pity your doubtfulness. Snelfu (talk) 20:20, May 4, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::I know the kid in bed logo appeared after speed racer. Did you know it? LuigiMan52196 (talk) 03:59, May 14, 2013 (UTC) Complaint Hello, Wikia has recieved a complaint about the page http://logos.wikia.com/wiki/Metromedia. I just wanted to make you aware that we have been contacted by a purported representative of the company and they object to the content of the page. Specifically, they seem to object to the use of the word "defunct". Please let me know if I can be of further assistance. Thanks, --semanticdrifter (help forum | blog) 01:23, May 10, 2013 (UTC) :Greetings, On behalf of Logopedia, I would like to thank you for contacting us regarding this issue. It is vital for our editors to learn the importance of article research on each corporation that is highlighted here. Incidentally, the term "defunct television and radio network" doesn't even apply to Metromedia, having only owned local independent stations. At any rate, this misinformation shall be rectified and noted of current status. We thank you again for contacting us. Snelfu (talk) 19:32, May 10, 2013 (UTC) Chintzy So let me get this straight, to become an admin, you must have at least 1,000 edits?!? oh well, i better get busy. Chintzy (talk) 00:43, May 12, 2013 (UTC) :Show us what you do. Your only edit is that comment! Zero constructive edits, does not an admin make. ::Right, but I'm not quite sure how to edit this wiki... Chintzy (talk) 19:52, June 16, 2013 (UTC) :::Find some logos that are missing (check Category:Missing former logo) and upload them for us using the Photo link on the right of the editing window. Anti-spam script on articles or pay creating accounts I could ask for introduce of anti-spam script on articles due to spam raid. All articles won't be edited by newly registered or request a payable creating accounts, it deter spammers. --Pepek94 (talk) 08:17, June 1, 2013 (UTC) :We cannot charge people to have an account, if you have an account on one Wikia wiki, you can use that account on all of them. And we certainly can't put page protection everywhere. The articles that have been vandalised seem to be completely random, and making it so that only admins can edit is counter-productive and too time consuming as it would to be done one page at a time. Request for full protection I would ask for full protection of articles related to News Corporation. Is it possible? --Pepek94 (talk) 07:35, July 9, 2013 (UTC) :You realise that if we grant this request, you yourself won't be able to edit those pages? Why do you want them protected? ::Because non stop edited by Austin or Augi. --Pepek94 (talk) 19:22, July 9, 2013 (UTC) :::A bit excessive if you ask me. -- [[User:AxG|'[[ axg']] [[User talk:AxG|'talk ]]']] 19:36, July 9, 2013 (UTC) ::::I shall leave it be, and concentrate on things elsewhere. -- [[User:AxG|'[[ axg']] [[User talk:AxG|'talk ]]']] 21:17, July 11, 2013 (UTC) We've meet again... Hey Snelfu, I'm Blue91233's second account, VillageRoadshow. I'll promese I'll edit logos really carefully. Thanks. VillageRoadshow (talk) 02:41, July 13, 2013 (UTC) :You've confessed yourself to block evasion. It is against the wiki policy to do this. It looks like you are blocked forever, and you're not welcome here. --Bloonstdfan360 (talk) 05:59, July 13, 2013 (UTC) ::And it was their third account, not their second. KTLA Did the mid 2000s logo launch in 2004? Tariqmudallal (talk) 18:42, August 10, 2013 (UTC) :It launched on New Years Day 2005 during the latter half of the 2004-05 season. That I remember all too well. Snelfu (talk) 09:29, August 11, 2013 (UTC) Do something with Alex Perrine Because he trolling, creating nonsensical articles such as Coca Cola Television (which must be protected until further notice). Please, you report to VSTF to request for block the IP addresses, which uses Alex Perrine for year or indefinite. --Pepek94 (talk) 19:24, August 14, 2013 (UTC) Coca-Cola Television Dont Delete Coca-Cola Television. Someone Aready made this. -LogoLover123 :Alex, is that you? Snelfu (talk) 21:43, August 16, 2013 (UTC) Re:Edits to templates Yeah, I'm sorry about that, my OCD just came out and did that, I won't do that anymore :) I did thought it looked neater but you're right. RewindWrestling |''' 11:14, 18 August 2013 (UTC) I'm counting on you. Snelfu (talk) 23:16, August 18, 2013 (UTC) Cast on DisneyCarpet2007.png Can someone tell me who's that character in that ident? Tariqmudallal (talk) 17:08, August 18, 2013 (UTC) Re: Russel Liwag Please should ban Russel Liwag for life. Because he doing uploading fake/poorly recreated logos repeatly and he made a nonsense. Should be at Logopedia Fake Edition for fake logo users. [[User:TheLogoMaster|'''TLM]][[User talk:TheLogoMaster|'talk']]'' 12:14, 8/21/2013''' DisneyCarpet2007.png Snelfu, can you tell me who's in that ident??? Tariqmudallal (talk) 18:27, August 26, 2013 (UTC) :Huh? You already asked that. ''V of Doom'' Was the V of Doom retired September 30 ar December 31, 1989? '-Tariqmudallal (talk) LogoLine Pixar Wiki Operating System ISOs 01:01, September 6, 2013 (UTC) :I wasn't able to open the PDF u sent me. Can u give me the full info anyways? '-Tariqmudallal (talk) LogoLine Pixar Wiki Operating System ISOs 03:02, September 7, 2013 (UTC) BREAKING NEWS for 9/8/2013 - Spammer of Logopedia is caught by Finn & Jake The regular Logopedia contributor, Finn & Jake has recently caught spammer Arikhartnett for excessive spamming of the following articles: *20th Century Fox Home Entertainment (fixed) *Sony Pictures Classics *Sony Pictures Television (fixed) *Sony Pictures Home Entertainment (already fixed) Word is that administrators are going to be sent this report and hopefully block/ban or punish the spammer for the unacceptable conflict in articles. [http://adventuretimewithfinnandjake.wikia.com/wiki/User:Finn_&_Jake Finn and Jake style!] (talk) 19:50, September 8, 2013 (UTC) Underage User Hi, Snelfu! I don't usually visit this wiki, but I have realised an underage user (Mattgelo) has created an account here. Apparently he is 10 years old, but has not been blocked globally. Could you please block this user? Thank you, Penguin Frost (talk) 08:05, September 17, 2013 (UTC) ASDA When fixing double redirects, I noticed that the article on ASDA has a duplicate with the exact same URL; one I flagged for deletion, and another which may be deleted on accident, thanks to glitchiness. Until this issue gets sorted out, I posted the entire article, albeit with corrections my me, to my userpage, for safe keeping. Could you help? Thanks, -'''''BRAINULATOR9 16:38, December 22, 2013 (UTC) Quest Hello, great sir, VHSGuy2011 blocked Thomaynetwork and removed Music-Bund page on this wiki. You have 3 quests 1- Check music-bund logo Here 2- Unblock Thomaynetwork 3- Re-create Music-Bund page on this wiki Thanks. ThomayBot (talk) 19:42, December 30, 2013 (UTC) You can make this quest? : Sorry. Your quest has been denied and so is your membership. Get lost, sockpuppet. Snelfu (talk) 00:40, December 31, 2013 (UTC) New bot discussion I have started a discussion for my bot to edit on Logopedia. It's at forum:new bot. --'Bloonstdfan360' (Transit ) 20:49, January 2, 2014 (UTC) Blocking Red hair That is the third time you blocked me last two years, you dimwit! I was trying to put these logos on these pages, But you think these logos are fake that you removing it! First on June 5th, You blocked me for two weeks! Second on June 24th, you blocked me for one month! And most of all, YOU BLOCKED ME ON AUGUST 29TH!!! SO STOP BLOCKED ME, WHEN I PUT THESE LOGOS THAT I MADE IN THIS WIKIA! If you don't stop blocking me, you're gonna ended up DEAD!! ...or I... will personally... teach you... a lesson... YOU... WILL NEVER... FORGET!!!!! --Red hair (talk) 19:042, January 12, 2014 (UTC) WARNING UPDATE: Please check Logopedia:User Reports because there are new reports you must see. ''Your faithful robot, Spike + Rarity'' (talk • ) :UPDATE: Please check Logopedia:User Reports. ''Your faithful robot, Spike + Rarity'' (talk • ) SABC TV1 Hello, i just uploaded a logo of SABC TV1 from 1985, can you upload it on page SABC1? I'm amateur on editing, can you give me some advices about adding photos to pages, too? Thanks for answering. Pechy1422000 (talk) 15:28, April 12, 2014 (UTC) Huhu Studios I see VHSGuy2011 deleted Huhu Studios and then remade it from scratch. I restored the deleted edits and rollbacked it to your last version as his lacked the categories you added. I've told him not to delete something just because a sockpuppet made the page, but instead to please check it's authenticity first. You're rehired. Thanks for rehire me, but Digifiend is the admin here! Jhonerick.arreza (talk) 09:37, June 2, 2014 (UTC) BR:Behavior Response OK, Snelfu! I'll behave on this website. (Sorry!) Bryson2 (talk) 01:02, July 9, 2014 (UTC)Bryson2Bryson2 (talk) 01:02, July 9, 2014 (UTC) Congrats! Wow, Snelfu! That's the most edits you've made! Bryson2 (talk) 16:54, July 12, 2014 (UTC) :I agree! He's got over 5,603 edits! Mcfaddenskyler (talk) 10:28, July 14, 2014 (UTC) Redirects The code for redirects is #REDIRECT, not REDIRECT #. :Ah, yes. So it is. I don't know how I missed that. Thank you, James. Snelfu (talk) 01:30, July 17, 2014 (UTC) Alberteffendy Alberteffendy has been uploading non-logos photos. Non-logos means not a logo. Can you please block him for 1 month? Mcfaddenskyler (talk) 16:51, July 27, 2014 (UTC) :Erm, both images have contained logos? -- [[ axg ✉' ]]' 17:54, July 27, 2014 (UTC) :Nevermind, missed the image history. -- [[ axg ✉' ]]' 17:56, July 27, 2014 (UTC) Questions I kindly have some questions. 1. Where are the logo images for this wiki obtained, especially if they're copyrighted? 2. I found a category called "Railway companies in the United States" which is not very populated. This category seems to overlap with "Rail transport", another category. Should the former category be left as it is? 3. Are there any active logo communities out there that are not this website or any CLG-related property? Thanks. Warbonneteer (talk) 22:17, August 4, 2014 (UTC) :To answer your questions... :1. The logo images are obtained from various sources, including trade publications and press materials. :2. "Railway companies in the United States" is reserved for American entities while "Rail transport" lists other railway companies in this and other countries. :3. Not that many, I'm afraid. A few recommendations for web pages would be Christian Annaya's Movie Title Stills page as well as Steve Hill's Movie Title Screens page. Snelfu (talk) 23:59, August 4, 2014 (UTC) Hello Im a new good user.I can Upload photos and i can delete fake pages and fake informations. —''Preceding unsigned comment added by Alexandru Plesca (talk • ) August 17, 2014'' Fix a Logo I find a logo from The Portrait of a Lady (film) but can you fix this logo> —''Preceding unsigned comment added by Alexandru Plesca (talk • ) August 18, 2014'' :Thanks for letting us know. Just so we are clear, camera-to-TV/monitor captures are not to be uploaded here. Remember that next time. Snelfu (talk) 20:56, August 18, 2014 (UTC) P.S.: PLEASE sign your name. ::I have never seen it. But maybe if I look closely, I think I can fix it. I think is going to be hard work. So, I will use Inkscape. Mcfaddenskyler (talk) 12:30, August 19, 2014 (UTC) :::I don't think that's a good idea. We don't really want to be reduced to making vector drawings to bridge the gaps. We would prefer best that you check out Portrait of a Lady and snap it from there. Good luck to you. Snelfu (talk) 14:17, August 19, 2014 (UTC) About Vector Images Alright, guys. We appreciate all the help that you guys have done for Logopedia, but there is an issue that must be addressed. Not to point fingers at anyone (you know who you are), but it's getting out of control with the recent overhaul of vector images; at least 40% of which are poor knock-offs replacing valid PNGs of print logos. We also don't take likely to people demanding others to "fix" a bad copy of a logo they uploaded. Forcing people to do your work for you will not be tolerated here at Logopedia. I'm going to say this once... Any more demands for more crudely made SVG files and other recreations without a valid reason will answer to the administration. Thank you. Snelfu (talk) 02:48, August 20, 2014 (UTC) Vote for The new Logopedia Logo Who is Good? :None of them. ::Ditto, also please sign your posts. -- [[ axg ✉' ]]' 22:34, August 20, 2014 (UTC) The new Logopedia Logo Is Good? :Sign your posts (~~~~) or we will have to take action. And we have no plans to change the wiki wordmark. ::US logo, US logo, US logo ... you see where I'm going. Having logos within a logo is a bad idea, how about you remove the logos and the awful gradient circle, and just keep the wordmark, voilà -- [[ axg ✉' ]]' 13:43, August 22, 2014 (UTC) :::Indeed Logopedia doesn't need a new logo or identity, the Helvetica logo goes just fine with the wiki. It makes a great use for Google-esque variations as well.--> | 17:17, August 22, 2014 (UTC) A idea 2015 April Fools only.Alexandru Plesca (talk) 09:04, August 23, 2014 (UTC) Introduction Dr. Rabbit Wiki I can't find a Dr. Rabbit Wiki also i Create the Dr. Rabbit Wiki.Also one day Some Users are Here and Put more pages and Photos and Videos.the link:http://dr-rabbit.wikia.com/wiki/Dr_Rabbit_Wiki by Alexandru Plesca, also me!Alexandru Plesca (talk) 14:56, August 22, 2014 (UTC) American Cinema Releasing http://www.closinglogos.com/photo/7579973/American+Cinema+Releasing+%281970s%29 Which movie did you get this from? (StephenCezar15 (talk) 15:20, August 24, 2014 (UTC)) :A Force of One, IIRC. Snelfu (talk) 16:18, August 24, 2014 (UTC) Hearst-Argyle Television Do you know where you got this from? I need a clear capture of this logo. http://www.closinglogos.com/photo/7548328/Hearst-Argyle+Television+Productions (StephenCezar15 (talk) 21:18, August 28, 2014 (UTC)) I can't find any of these shows on the internet. Oh well. (StephenCezar15 (talk) 01:48, August 29, 2014 (UTC))